The epidemiology of co-morbid sensory impairments has not been extensively studied, particularly in minority populations. The purposes of this project are to collect pilot data for, and to establish the feasibility of a major study to determine the prevalence of sensory impairment, multiple sensory impairment and disabling eye and ear diseases in a population-based sample of African-American. Cuban-American, and non-Hispanic white adults age 50 and older in Miami-Dade County. Florida. The main purposes of the present pilot study are to: 1) sample households within preselected census tracts to recruit a population-based sample of 50 African-Americans, 50 Cuban-Americans, and 50 non-Hispanic whites, ages 50 years and older, and collect from each participant a limited subset of self-report and clinical data similar to those proposed for the major future study; 2) establish the feasibility of the major future study by documenting important aspects including: a) response rates, b) test-retest reliability of interview and selected clinical measures, c) data management and quality control procedures, and d) community awareness and involvement, including support for the study from community leaders and institutions and 3) develop the Manual of Operations (MOOP) for the future major study. For comparability. data will be collected in a fashion similar to the Epidemiology of Hearing Loss Study which is the only on-going population-based study of multiple sensory systems presently being conducted in the US. Adults in the pilot study will be administered a household interview assessing: current medication use, history of chronic conditions, dental problems, allergies, infectious diseases, ear and eye diseases, injuries, occupational and leisure time noise exposure, activities of daily living, instrumental activities of daily living, self-reported sensory impairments (smell, taste, vision, hearing, tinnitus, dizziness/balance, tactile), sleep difficulties, smoking history, exposure to environmental tobacco smoke, alcohol consumption history. physical activity. depression, dietary habits, acculturation and socioeconomic status. Two clinical measures assessing taste and smell impairment will also be administered. This future major study will address several research objectives recently outlined in the NIA Program Announcement #PA-99-1 23, "The Aging Senses: Relationships Among Multiple Sensory Systems" including: 1) examination of the extent of concurrent declines in multiple sensory systems in the elderly. and 2) the effects of such declines might have on the functional capacities of the individual.